


For ever!

by djulian13, Star_Trek_2016



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7554115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djulian13/pseuds/djulian13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_2016/pseuds/Star_Trek_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene к ST V; Кирк спит, Спок смотрит на звёзды, а Маккою почему-то не спится. И куда делся этот вулканец?</p>
            </blockquote>





	For ever!

Потушенный на ночь костёр дымился, тлея недогоревшими угольками и отваживая кровососов ночи, так и ждавших удобного момента, чтобы в кого-нибудь впиться. В углу небольшой пещерки стояла гитара, кем-то очень заботливо туда пристроенная. Рядом с ней лежал пустой чехол. Барду то ли просто оказалось лень втискивать в него инструмент, то ли он слишком устал, то ли концерт должен был продолжиться на следующее утро. Ни одного варианта нельзя было исключать. Над костром был подвешен чан, неплотно закрытый крышкой. Из него растекался по пещере запах варёной рыбы и овощей. Не самый приятный: на подобное разве что акула бы клюнула, если бы её пробовали приманить. Тот, кто это блюдо изготовил, был поваром-любителем, который, к тому же, очень давно не практиковался. Или специально варил несъедобную смесь, способную отпугнуть даже комаров. Хотя, судя по трём тарелкам, стоявшим у костра, по бокам которых были заметны остатки гущи, тем, кто готовил эту смесь, собственное творчество очень даже понравилось.

  
У костра было постелено три спальных мешка. В одном из них, перевернувшись на бок, лежал крепко сложенный мужчина. На нём были красная клетчатая рубашка и белая майка. Рядом лежала коричневая куртка. Он мирно дремал, ничто не беспокоило его сон. На вид ему было не больше пятидесяти лет: об этом говорили небольшие морщины и слегка поседевшие тёмно-русые волосы. Но само загорелое лицо его выглядело явно моложе. Вполне вероятно, что он просто пережил на своём веку слишком много потрясений и оттого внешне стал слишком рано стареть, хотя организм его был по-прежнему молод. Мужчиной этим был капитан Звёздного Флота Джеймс Тиберий Кирк. Сегодня ему повезло: кошмары, навеянные годами приключений, не пришли к нему. Не было ни смертей, ни богов, ни демонов — ничего и никого; лишь благословенная пустота забытья. Чувство успокоения овладело им. Он находился в кругу своих друзей. И больше его ничего не волновало. Словно древний грек, он отгородился под этим сводом ото всего вокруг, оставшись с двумя самыми близкими ему существами, находившимися рядом.  
  
Или не совсем рядом. Вторая постель, находившаяся ближе всего ко входу, пустовала. А в третьей под одеялом ворочался, что-то бурча себе под нос в полудрёме, доктор Леонард Маккой. Он пытался заснуть, но не мог. Видимо, вконец замучила бессонница. Хотя на свежем воздухе его, казалось, должно уже было сморить. Но отчего-то этого не происходило. Пытаясь догадаться, почему, доктор ещё больше отдалял наступление блаженного мига. Сам это понимал, но сделать всё равно ничего не мог. Вот и ворочался.

  
В конце концов ему это надоело. Он широко распахнул веки, откинул одеяло, протёр глаза и осмотрелся вокруг. Внимание его привлекла одна конкретная деталь — та самая постель. Продолжив что-то ворчать, но уже куда более обеспокоенно, он поднялся, слегка прогнулся назад, пытаясь привести в хоть какой-то тонус расслабленные мышцы, и тихо, стараясь не разбудить Джеймса, спокойному сну которого он одновременно радовался и завидовал, направился к выходу.  
  
Перед ним предстала странная картина. На небосклон, непривычно яркий, красочный, даже более впечатляющий, чем в космосе, взирал тот, от кого подобного поведения можно было ждать меньше всего. Мистер Спок.  
  
— Посмотрите, доктор, как интересно в этом квадранте сходятся созвездия Эридан и Фаэтон. Очаровательно, не находите?  
  
— Всё вам только о науке говорить, Спок, — привычно пробурчал Маккой.  
  
— Но в этом тоже есть своя красота, как вы считаете?  
  
Он не ослышался?  
  
— Своя... что?  
  
— Красота, доктор. Звёздное небо здесь чудесно. Я им всю ночь... как вы говорите?.. любуюсь.  
  
— Спок, меня на старости лет слух стал подводить?  
  
— Нет, доктор. Всё вы хорошо слышите. Вы просто всё ещё отказываетесь воспринимать то, что вулканцы хранят свои эмоции очень глубоко. И показывают их лишь самым близким. Как я сейчас — вам, — Леонард будто увидел в этот момент грустную улыбку друга и в очередной раз за многие годы убедился, как сильно всё же они были связаны, несмотря на все противоречия. — Так что, доктор, красивое небо?  
  
Помолчав немного, Маккой медленно прошептал: «Да, очень», и подошёл ближе к Споку, увеличивая себе угол обзора небосвода. Они постояли так пару минут, прежде чем Леонард почувствовал на своих плечах крепкую руку. Вздрогнув, удивлённо посмотрел налево:  
  
— Проявление эмоций, доктор. Эту, кажется, называют дружеской привязанностью.  
  
— Так и есть, мистер Спок, — тоже приобняв его за плечи, усмехнулся Леонард.  
  
И оба, смотря на вечные небеса, шептали вечную мантру, существовавшую дольше языков, пророчеств и знаний, мантру, которая переживёт и то, и другое, и третье:  
  
— Я был, есть и всегда буду твоим другом.


End file.
